A sight for the sore eyes
by Ms.SGC
Summary: Bella Swan has a haunted past that has left her emotionally scarred for life.Can she find refuge in the arms of the dark brooding mysterious Edward Cullen? Rated M for language and explicit sexual content in later chapters.
1. Author's Tirade

Howdy to all Edward Cullen/Twilight obsessed bitches.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please review and don't be a meanie.

May God bless all of you with super hot husbands like Edward.

Review!

Much love

Disclaimer-I do NOT own Twilight. Its all SM's. I am just another one of those Edward-swooning bitches who wishes that she did.


	2. Chapter 1

**1982, Chicago**

He watched the sun play with her hair. He loved her hair. He loved almost everything about her. Maybe, he should marry her. Just like she wanted him to. Just like everyone wanted him to. Yes. He would marry her.

Esme glanced up to see Carlisle gazing at her intently. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She liked the feeling, she decided, as she gazed into his blue eyes. She gave him a small smile and suddenly stood up.

He watched her, amazed and confused. Why did she just stand up? Did she not want to be with him? He could feel anger pulsing in his veins. His blue eyes-that had been so warm before-were now icy. Esme took in the change with a heavy heart. Why did he have to be so mercurial? She did not like it when he was like that. His mood swings gave her whiplashes. She wasn't so sure if she liked the latter. Ignoring his cold demure, she excused herself, telling him that she was going to the lady's room. She saw him visibly relax. This soothed her nerves. This was her Carlisle. If he accepted all her faults she would accept his too. With that, she left.

He watched her retreating form with interest. He would propose marriage tonight. Soon they would be tied in holy matrimony and will live a long and happy life. The thought made a very rare smile grace his pale handsome face.

Esme still felt conflicted. Bewildered. How could the man who she loved so much act as cold as he had just a few minutes ago? She forced herself to relax as she took a few deep breaths upon her arrival in the lady's room. It was then that she saw it, a beautiful diamond ring. It was oval, set with rows of glittering diamonds. She loved it and so she took it.

He saw Esme race back to him excitedly, her brown silky hair blowing in the wind, her normally pretty pale face flushed and rosy. She finally reached him and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Carlisle_" she wheezed "_look what I found!" she one pale brow in surprise, mere inquisitiveness gracing his visage. What could get his love so excited? She shoved her hand under his nose. He looked down to see an exquisitely cut diamond ring in her palm. It was lovely, as lovely as her. He took it from her palm and suddenly grabbed her left hand. Esme could now feel her heart beating wildly. What was he going to do? Her thoughts were answered asCarlislegently but firmly slipped the ring down her finger. She was now officially his. She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled at her. And she graced him with a radiant smile of her own.

…

**1986, Arizona**

Why was she so jittery? Charlie wondered as he eyed his wife Renee fluttering her hands nervously and trying to smooth out the non existent wrinkles in her skirt. It's nothing. He realized. I'm just getting worked up these days on the pettiest and most trivial of things. A commotion in the hall interrupted his thoughts. Glad at the intrusion, he raced out of the kitchen immediately to find his three year old daughter Isabella sprawled facedown on the floor. He raced to her and gathered her in his arms, beginning to coo soothing words in her ear. She was his angel, his beautiful angel. He would never let anything hurt her or grieve her.

Renee watched her husband leaving the kitchen, probably to check on Isabella, their cherubic baby girl. As she thought of her little angel's big brown doe eyes, ivory skin and chocolate curls, she felt a whole other tidal wave of guilt crashing on her. If she couldn't stop seeing Phil for Charlie, she could at least do so for Isabella. No daughter deserved an unfaithful mother. No husband deserved a cheating wife either, the nasally voice of her conscience reminded her as she thought of Charlie. There was more guilt.

Charlie re-entered the kitchen, Isabella still cradled in his arms. His eyebrows pushed together in a scowl as he examined his wife leaning weekly against the wall, lost deep in thought. He decided to remain quiet and simply pursed his lips as he looked on at her some more.

Renee was pulled out of her reverie as she felt her husband's intimidating presence. She turned towards him and gave him a smile. She watched as the scowl on his face faded and he began to take fast purposeful strides towards her. Finally he reached her and stooped down low to plant a soft, tender chaste kiss on her full lips. She liked the kiss. It wasn't rough like Phil's. With a rush of blood to her pale cheeks she realized that she absolutely loved Phil's kisses. Getting rid of the troubling thought she gave her husband another smile, a genuine one that reached her eyes.

As he watched her smile, he felt his heart soar. It was like he was an 18 year old boy again. He remembered how she smiled at him for the first time, not only having stirred his libido but a love so strong that he thought his young heart would just not be able to contain it but rather give out with strain. He loved her so much. She was so beautiful. He found himself hoping that his Isabella would be just as pretty, little did he know that she would grow up to be even prettier. Smiling to himself, he quickly handed Isabella over to Renee and left for work.

She sighed with relief as she watched her husband's police cruiser drive away. It was time to put Bella to sleep. Phil would be here soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**1982, Chicago**

Carlisle and Esme were soon wed following his impromptu proposal. Clad in a classic black tuxedo, Carlisle watched as his lovely fiancé walked the aisle in a billowy white gown, blushing a rosy red and looking around nervously. He felt himself smiling a face splitting smile. He was a very lucky man.

Their marriage was a happy one. They were young and in love. Everything was perfect, until Esme's once flat mid riff began to show a distinct bulge. She neglected the tell tale signs and the disturbingly changing shape of her torso. She was probably ill, she decided. Definitely not pregnant. So she went on with life. Drinking herself into oblivion as she had always. Smoking, dancing, socializing. But never caring. Carlisle didn't say much either. Who was he to complain about his wife's changing physical appearance and ruin a perfectly good marriage? And so life went on for them as it had always until Esme's sickness bouts became more frequent and her coughing fits more severe. It was time to see the doctor.

The doctor told them what they had been denying all along: Esme was carrying a child. And because of her capricious behavior, the child was in peril. She still didn't care. She never wanted this child. Nor did Carlisle. So why bother to keep it? But despite her reluctance to have a child, after being in labor for 36 hours, Esme finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. With his pale skin and wide bright green eyes, he was so adorable. But Esme never cared, neither did Carlisle. Esme was too angry at the beatific creature because of the labor pains she had endure and Carlisle was too busy taking care of his wife. No one bothered with the child.

The little boy was named Edward. Not by his parents, but by a kind neighbor, Mrs Masen, who claimed that there was once an Edward she knew whose eyes were as green as the little newly born Cullen boy's. Over the course of years, the hospitable Mrs Masen and her carpenter husband, Mr Masen, proved to be more loving towards Edward than his real parents. Carlisle and Esme still didn't care.

…

**1988, Arizona**

Isabella might have been a little girl. But she saw things. Over the course of years, she had seen the naked procession of strangers climbing in and out of her parents' bed during the absence of her daddy, ravishing her mother. But she never said anything. These strangers were worthless. Mommy didn't care for these strangers. Had she cared, would she still have had lived with Charlie, her daddy? Would she still have had woken Isabella for school every morning and kissed her? Of course not. But she did. Because she did not care for the naked strangers. She only cared for Isabella and daddy. So Isabella said nothing to her father.

All these strangers were temporary, until Phil came along. The first time Isabella had seen Phil was when she was three, just a little child. But she saw things. She did not like Phil. He came to see mommy often. Too often. And mommy never even asked him to leave. Maybe mommy had started caring for Phil. Isabella did not like that. She would ask mommy if she loved Phil more or her, Isabella. But she still never said anything to her father.


	4. Chapter 3

**1986, Chicago**

Edward grew up and eventually began to notice the negligence of his parents. He had carefully observed the doting mothers of his class fellows at school. He had noticed the protective fathers too, and with a painful blow had realized that he lacked both. He didn't have a loving mother who would kiss him before school started and ask him about his day when it ended. His father was not patient and attentive. Carlisle never played with Edward. Esme had not even as much as even ever bothered to tell Edward that she loved him. Because the truth was that she didn't. And Edward realized that soon. The truth left him bitter, cold and suspicious towards all people around him. He was even lonelier.

His only companions were the kind Masens, his neighbors. He would often find himself locked up in 's basement that was used as a workshop. While most children of his age would be out playing and having fun, Edward would observe. He carefully studied the intricacy of Mr Masen's work, and would also listen to his kind neighbor droning on about carpentry attentively. The whole affair intrigued him and he wanted to become a part of it. He saw Mr Masen's work. It was all so beautiful and flawless.

Edward soon developed a love for all things beautiful. Ugly dull things repulsed him. He never wanted anything to do with plain things. But sadly, the world around him was full of ugly things. His parents, whose devil-may-care attitude made them already ugly became even more grotesque as their old age and careless ways got to them. But still Carlisle and Esme didn't care for their boy. And not surprisingly, the little boy also started to not care for them.

It was another new day and Edward once again found himself in Mr Masen's workshop, admiring all the crafts. "My boy! _" Mr Masen exclaimed, "_let me show you something." Mr Masen saw as Edward's young, boyish innocent face whipped towards him. His eyes curious but guarded, his face innocent but devoid of any emotions. Mr Masen silently headed towards a wooden cabinet, which he had made himself, and unlocked it. Edward watched with unabashed curiosity as to what Mr Masen was doing. He felt his eyes widen as Mr Masen pulled a beautiful wooden train out of the cabinet. His neighbor walked back towards him. "It is for you." He said, handing the train to Edward.

The little boy was speechless. He had never received a gift, especially never a gift as beautiful as this one.

Edward found himself at loss of words, which never happened. But as he stared in awe at the wooden gift, a simple phrase entered his mind which Mr Masen often used to express his opinion of lovely things. This train was a sight-A sight for the sore eyes.

…

**1986, Arizona**

Renee found herself falling deeper into an abyss of despair. Her husband was still unaware of her exploits and she was safe. So she should stop caring, right? But she couldn't. Everyday she found herself more despondent but still couldn't bring herself to stop her depraved immoral ways. It wasn't her fault, she tried convincing herself. It was her husband's parochial and insular mentality that had made her resort to such desperate measures in order to find comfort. But deep down Renee knew the truth, she was at fault. And the truth was eating her alive. Her baby girl, Isabella was growing up too and Renee felt a lump form in her throat as she thought of her daughter.

"Mommy" Isabella's sweet voice rang out and Renee immediately turned to her angel, discarding her thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" she inquired quietly. "Sure honey" Renee answered as she leaned down to tousle her daughter's lustrous mahogany hair. Isabella chewed her full bottom lip thoughtfully. Renee observed her daughter with pride. Even as a child, Isabella was absolutely stunning to look at: long brow hair, high cheek bones and angelic brown eyes fringed with thick long lashes. She was beautiful. Renee was getting nervous. What was making Isabella so hesitant? She was never the one for inhabitancy.

Renee saw as Isabella finally seemed to stop contemplating and come to a decision with an all too familiar look of determination on her face. "Mommy, do you love me more or Phil?" Renee felt her world shatter and fall apart as her daughter said those mere eight words.


	5. Chapter 4

**1986, Arizona**

Renee suddenly felt very empty. It was like there was a yawning chasm in her heart. Widening and deepening with every passing second. Isabella continued to stare at her mother curiously, observing the emotions warring on her face. Why won't mommy answer? Isabella wondered. Maybe because she really loves Phil more and is too kind to actually tell you the truth and break your heart, a tiny voice inside her head said. Suddenly Renee wasn't the only one whose world was falling apart.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This could not be happening, Renee thought helplessly. I have to end the affair now. It has gone on for too long. It is affecting my family. I have to stop now. Yes, she decided, I will call Phil now and talk to him. The decision eased the anxiety but could offer no help in order to stop the turmoil that was brewing ruthlessly inside her.

Oh God, Isabella found herself gaping. She really does love Phil more. Her mother's silence said it all.

Renee watched, perplexed, as her five year old little daughter suddenly ran to her room and shut the door with so hard a bang that the door frame shuddered. I will deal with Isabella later, she decided. First I need to talk to Phil.

Phil Dwyer woke up from a blissful sleep as he heard his phone ring in the living room. Lifting his heavy lids, he hissed as the bright sunlight filtering through the window touched his sensitive eyes. He felt a throbbing pain in his head and blood pounding in his temples. What the fuck? He hated waking up like this. But as he eyed the blond woman with big tits next to him, the regret immediately faded and was replaced with smugness. He recalled last night, feeling the pain in his head intensify slightly as the night's events flooded back. He met the stunning blonde, brought her home and took her on all fours, from behind. He could remember her screams of pleasure. Yes, it was a nice night. As the phone continued to ring insistently, he disentangled his body from the naked blonde's with a sigh and made his way to the living room to pick it up.

Renee listed as Phil screamed a string of profanities. She didn't retaliate. Because she really was everything he said: a desperate cheap whore, a slut with no class. She felt so weak. The only thing that kept her going was the idea of the happiness that was to come. She would be free of the affair that had seemed so frivolous and daring before but was now nothing than a burden. Phil finally hung up. Renee felt light hearted, even happy. She had given Phil the news. It was over.

Phil did not take the news well. Who the fuck did the bitch think she was? Who the fuck gave her the right to break up with him? This was so fucked up. Phil felt himself getting angrier. It was the idea of the presence of the bombshell blonde in his room and of course of sweet revenge which finally calmed him and brought a sick sadistic smile on his face. He heard a groan from his room, indicating that miss big tits was finally up. Time for round two.

…

**1986, Chicago**

Edward once again found himself in the Masen's basement. He happily played with the wooden train. His young mind did not even register it but this was the first he actually behaved like a child.

Mr Masen watched Edward. It felt so good to see the boy look so carefree. It was a nice change. If only Mr and Mrs Cullens weren't such cold people. Their son would have been so different.


End file.
